Program Description As per the stated goals ofthe CounterACT program, we have created an educational program to increase interest and participation in applied toxicological research related to chemical threats. Our program has provided short-term education for technicians, medical and graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and independent investigators at the combined centers of National Jewish Medical and Research Center and the University of Colorado at Denver Health Sciences Center. Our seminar series has been promoted at the National Jewish Campus, UCDHSC campus. School of Pharmacy, and the University's Boulder and Denver campuses. Overall, the program has included up to 7 events per year. The featured speakers have included a broad spectrum of toxicologists, lung biologists, clinician-scientists, and specialists from the field of military medicine. Originally, we had planned a day-long symposium in the area of vesicants and chemical threats, but our colleagues at Lovelace, also in the U54 program, developed such an annual program in our region, and so our program staff from NINDS discouraged us from duplicating that effort. We have now re-oriented our annual planned symposium day to place emphasis on inhalation injuries, chemical treats, airways injury and lung biology relevant to these areas. A tentative outline of the Symposium Day for the first year of the next cycle is attached.